This invention relates to a navigation system for providing road guidance by displaying a structure-shape map and also to a recording medium for such a navigation system. Additionally, the present invention relates to a navigation system having a re-search function whereby route guidance is given according to a preset route.
A navigation system determines, responsive to input of a departing location and a destination, a route from the departing location to the destination, and provides route guidance using a screen or voice based upon a suggested route thus found. One type of guidance screen displays a map showing a present-location mark and surroundings of the present position.
However, it is often extremely difficult to precisely recognize necessary information and decide a road to be taken on the map because of a great variety of information is displayed on the map and the necessary information may be buried in the other information. In particular, at a suggested intersection, a readily perceivable intersection guide map is needed because the direction of travel must be accurately decided.